


It’ll Turn Out Alright in the End, You’ll See

by cloudy_skies



Series: hearts with enough room and love to give [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Beta Katsuki Yuuri, Beta/Omega, Domestic Fluff, Feelings, Fluff, Heartache, Hurt/Comfort, It's all about Yuuri now, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy_skies/pseuds/cloudy_skies
Summary: In need of some advice, Yuuri looked to his phone with a sigh before scrolling down his contacts list. It was ten at night in Hasetsu but Yuuri couldn't help but forget as he called the only person he could think of in that moment. Surely they had a few words of wisdom for him…After several long seconds, Yuuri was almost afraid his call would go unnoticed (he honestly should have been more considerate of the time), but after several more rings he breathed out a sigh of relief as soon as it was picked up."Hello Yuuri, you called?"Yuuri's voice quivered at first. "H-hi, Yuuko-chan..."





	It’ll Turn Out Alright in the End, You’ll See

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story they belong respectfully to their original creators.
> 
> Warning: Themes of yaoi/boys love, polyamory/shounen-ai/yaoi/homosexual relationships, omegaverse and mpreg and whatever, you know all that good stuff, fluffy and also some mild OOC-ness, and timeskip’s… If any of this bothers you then you have the option of not reading.

They were having boys, according to their doctor—two little boys. Their pack hadn't cared much about what genders the twins would be. All they could hope for was that they would be born strong and healthy. And now that they knew what to expect, Victor and Yuri were considering what color scheme to paint the nursery on top of trading out pieces of furniture for safer designs to help further baby proof their home. 

The pack had even taken to playing baby cries throughout the condo in the hopes that it would prep Makkachin and Potya for their arrival in the coming months. For the most part, it was working wonders for dear old Makkachin—and she had a tendency to search high and low for the source of the noises. Potya on the other hand, although inquisitive; she funnily enough, seemed to have a better grasp compared to her canine companion. Instead of going around exploring, she would instead cuddle around Yuri and his growing belly; letting Makkachin do most if not all of the foot work for her.

With Yuri's pregnancy showing more and more as the days progressed in the blink of an eye; the changes to Yuri's body; unsurprisingly made Yuuri's heart flutter at the sight. Victor was open about expressing his happiness—always embracing Yuri and doting on him whereas Yuuri was quite the opposite. If anything, Yuuri was becoming hesitant if not a tad bit distant and his sometimes nervous behavior around Yuri came as a bit of a shock despite how elated Yuuri truly felt underneath it all. He couldn't help himself from developing all manners of anxiety though. And as much as Yuuri wanted to be around his mates, he felt the need to put that distance between them for his own sanity. 

In his mind, Yuuri had hoped that there would be some sort of understanding between the three them but the development of his reclusive attitude resulted in the opposite effect. Withdrawing from his mates came at a price, and Yuri made sure to express his dissatisfaction with Yuuri loudly by slamming the bedroom door on him. But not before giving him a vicious earful.

"You're my mate, so start acting like one instead of running away from me you stupid pig!" Yuri screamed at him, and Yuuri couldn't help but catch sight of the tears already streaming down his mate's face before he was swiftly met by the door.

For a moment, Yuuri didn't think he could breathe. Yuri was angry—no, disappointed was a better way of describing what had just happened and Yuuri found himself beginning to hyperventilate.

Despite Victor’s presence, his voice and worry for him couldn’t quite reach Yuuri’s conscious. The frustration of causing such distress for his mates made Yuuri escape from their condo as quickly as possible. He was failing them; disappointing Yuri especially and some part of Yuuri felt undeserving of their love and concern. 

Yuuri desperately needed to be alone and he no sooner found himself at their rink. He had a key of his own for days when he needed to practice privately—a privilege he was thankful to have been given by Yakov. And in a way he did practice—albeit sloppily. 

At least there was no one there to critique him, Yuuri thought to himself before dragging his feet over to the bench and sitting down. He’d been gone for at least three hours by now and during that time he’d received numerous calls and text messages from Victor—all of which had gone unanswered. Yuuri wasn’t ready to return home. But he also knew he couldn’t stay away forever lest he make Victor worry even more. That and with Yuri already upset with him, his continued absence would only further enrage his pregnant mate.

In need of some advice, Yuuri looked to his phone with a sigh before scrolling down his contacts list. It was ten at night in Hasetsu but Yuuri couldn't help but forget as he called the only person he could think of in that moment. Surely they had a few words of wisdom for him…

After several long seconds, Yuuri was almost afraid his call would go unnoticed (he honestly should have been more considerate of the time), but after several more rings he breathed out a sigh of relief as soon as it was picked up.

"Hello Yuuri, you called?"

Yuuri's voice quivered at first. "H-hi, Yuuko-chan..."

Yuuko instantly paused, recognizing the anxiousness in her friend’s tone. "Yuuri, are you alright? You don't sound so good..." She remarked, clearly worried for him now. 

"I'm okay, I just um—I uh, I wanted to tell you that Yuri is having boys, two boys!" Yuuri replied quickly but he knew Yuuko was already onto him. It was probably her motherly instincts. 

"Really? Congratulations!” Yuuko exclaimed, however, just as Yuuri expected, her excitement was short lived—her concern for him a clear focal point for the inevitable conversation ahead. But Yuuri knew he only had himself to blame. “But why do you sound so unhappy?"

Yuuri fumbled with his words. “I—uh…”

“Yuuri, there’s no use trying to hide anything from me.” Yuuko pointed out to which Yuuri agreed quietly with a sigh.

Yuuri couldn’t help himself from apologizing. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh, Yuuri—there’s really no need to apologize.” Yuuko replied. “Now, tell me what’s on your mind.”

Yuuri hesitated. “I just... The closer it gets to Yura's due date, the more anxious I start to feel…” He finally admitted.

"Keep going."

"I'm really happy that our family is growing but I'm also really scared that I’m not the biological father…" Yuuri had never disclosed his feelings on the matter before and he felt incredibly guilty bringing his dark thoughts to light and sharing them with Yuuko. “Or rather, I’m envious that I’m not an alpha like Victor so my chances are stacked against me…”

Yuuko gasped softly but she remained composed. "Oh Yuuri, that doesn’t mean it won't make you any less of a father to them. Will it?"

"No…” Yuuri replied. “But I can't help myself sometimes from thinking about it and then feeling jealous...”

“Go on.” Yuuko encouraged.

“I know it isn't unheard of for a beta and an omega to be able to conceive a child but it's still difficult regardless." Yuuri explained. “And when I look at Victor, I’m reminded of my status and how laughable I am…”

Yuuko was considerate with her next words, her voice soothing and hopeful. "Even so, in the off chance that your coupling succeeded, that child would be so very loved, Yuuri.” She began. “And even if it turns out you're not the father, would you love them any less?" She asked.

Yuuri’s answer was immediate and it brought a smile to Yuuko’s face. "Of course not! I would give my heart and soul to help raise them!" He exclaimed.

Yuuko giggled softly and it was only then that Yuuri realized the true depths of his feelings. Something that Yuuko had helped to bring up out of him and Yuuri couldn’t help but begin to tear up with a smile. "Well, there you go. You're allowed to feel the way you feel, but always remember what you just told me, okay—and that is you will always love them no matter what." She said next.

Yuuri sniffled, rubbing at his cheeks to wipe away the tears running down the sides of his face. 

Yuuko hummed gently, staying silent for a moment longer before speaking again. "How are you feeling now, Yuuri?”

“A little better…” He replied. “Better than I was earlier…”

“That’s good.”

"Yuuko, thank you." Yuuri said. “I knew deep down my love for the boys wouldn’t change regardless of the outcome but I needed to be reminded of it… So thank you Yuuko, thank you…”

"You're welcome Yuuri. You're my precious friend and I want you to be as happy as you can be—even if it means needing to knock some sense back into you.” Yuuko responded with a short laugh. “Try not to think about the ‘what ifs’. Look forward to the crying, the sleepless nights, the endless diapers, feeding, puking and joy you'll soon have on your hands." She chimed.

Yuuri chuckled. "Well uh, that's one way to put it I suppose…"

"Oh believe me!” Yuuko beamed on her end; an image which Yuuri could easily picture in his mind. “You may be having twins, but remember—I still got you beat with triplets!”

  
x  


The drive home was a bit of a blur to Yuuri. He had but a single goal in mind and that was to apologize and be as transparent as possible about his feelings. As soon as Yuuri entered the condo, he was quickly greeted at the doorway by Victor—the alpha swiftly gathering him up into his arms only to hug him tightly. Yuuri instantly returned the embrace, rubbing his cheek against his mate’s scent gland if only to qualm the worry that was perforating off of him.

The pair stood there in each other’s arms for a while longer until Victor was finally able to regain himself and looked down at Yuuri with an expression that the beta could only interpret as a mixture of distress and relief. "Where have you been all this time? Are you alright?" 

Yuuri wasn’t at all surprised by his questions and smiled apologetically at him. "Yeah, I’m alright—or at least as alright as I can be." He said before bringing his hand up to cup his alpha’s cheek. “I’m so sorry I left without a word and I’m sorry for not answering your calls… it was irresponsible of me and I worried you…”

Victor closed his eyes tightly as he inhaled slowly yet sharply. He was upset, that much was made certain but he pushed those feelings away and instead pressed his cheek into Yuuri’s hand to kiss his palm gently. Because despite his unhappiness at what had transpired earlier, Yuuri was home again that was all that mattered to him. “You’re home now and that’s all that counts…” He whispered, opening his blue eyes again to gaze lovingly at him. "I love you, Yuuri—I love you and I love our Yura and the family we’re about to have and don’t you ever forget that… "

"I love you too, Vitya. I love you and Yura and our boys." Yuuri replied readily, both their expressions softening but it didn’t last long as they moved into the living room were Yuuri found their pets sulking on the couch.

"Yura hasn't left the room since you stormed out." Victor revealed carefully once Yuuri took note of the gloom hanging over the room. Potya was especially keen on giving him a long stare, judging him with her narrowed blue eyes while Makkachin simply whined next to her—making no real effort to greet him either. 

Hearing this, Yuuri's eyes widened. "What?!" He screamed suddenly, the news still a bit of a shock to him. "It's been hours!"

Victor could only sigh. "Yes and the entire time you were gone, he's stayed locked up in our room..." Victor reiterated. One look at him and Yuuri could see how visibly upset and drained Victor was by it but there was no malice behind his words. He’d had to deal with Yuuri’s sudden departure and then being shunned by his omega and Yuuri could only feel sick with remorse at having left Victor to deal with being stuck in such a predicament. "And as you’ve probably noticed, not even Potya and Makkachin were able to get through to him..."

And judging by the solemn looks of defeat on their pets faces (or rather the irritation coming from Potya especially), the guilt Yuuri was feeling grew even heavier. "I'm so sorry—this is all my fault..."

"No my love, what's important is that you're home now.” Victor repeated. “And I know in the end, we'll be alright." He added, smiling softly again and taking Yuuri’s hands into his as he held them gently. "I think it's about time you two talked things over though, don't you think?"

"No, all of us need to talk." Yuuri corrected. "Or rather I have something I need to get off my chest..." He admitted, looking down with a soft sigh.

Victor was kind enough not to pry but he bit down on his tongue anyways to keep from commenting on his mate’s words. He would know soon enough what was on Yuuri's mind but for now, their main focus was to somehow pacify their pregnant mate.

Walking towards their bedroom and being faced with their door never felt so daunting before. Yuri was predictable when it came to losing his temper—it was just a matter of what he said that shook just about anyone to the core—particularly Yuuri. The omega could be downright ruthless with his words if not cruel. And the fact that Yuri was pregnant with not one but two babies was probably the only reason why he hadn’t inflicted any bodily harm on anyone as of late. 

Taking a deep breath, Yuuri knocked on the door with Victor standing right beside him. “Yura? I—I’m home now, would you mind opening the door?”

The pair could hear the sound of movement coming from the other side and this time Yuuri couldn’t help but hold his breath as those very footsteps approached them. And they were moving fast. Of course Yuri wasn’t going to half ass his entrance—no, as soon as Victor and Yuuri heard the door unlock, the beta just about squeaked as soon as Yuri yanked the door open with a glare. 

Yuuri stood his ground though, albeit nervously whilst his young mate stared him down. It was obvious to him from the way Yuri was scowling—just how much disdain the blond still harbored against him for their earlier confrontation. However it didn't take very long before Yuri's glaring facade began to crumble. Before Yuuri and Victor were able to register the change, Yuri began to sob loudly. But as soon as his cries were heard, the pair sprang into action as fast as they could. 

Yuri threw himself straight into Yuuri's arms, the force taking the beta by surprise but he embraced Yuri tightly nonetheless. Encircled in Yuuri's warmth, Yuri immediately pressed his face into the others chest; with tears and snot running down his nose. But Yuuri couldn't careless as he hugged the blond closely with Victor coming up from behind to rub slow and comforting circles into Yuri's back.

"I'm so sorry I yelled at you!" Yuri exclaimed. 

Yuuri simply chuckled. "But you always yell at me."

"I know but it doesn't mean its right!"

"But I like when you yell at me.” Yuuri said before stroking the back of Yuri’s head. “Because you're not afraid to tell me the honest truth and about how you feel."

"You're stupid!" Yuri cried—his voice a bit muffled.

"I know I am and I'm sorry.” Yuuri replied, cradling him close. “I should have just told you both what was on my mind but it felt so selfish of me to even feel the way I did..."  
Yuri slowly looked up at him as well as Victor. The two were curious now. "Selfish? What do you mean? I felt like it was my fault for you growing distant… Like I was the one being selfish…"

"No, it wasn’t you.” Yuuri began to explain. “I just let my insecurities get the best of me until I became jealous and because of that, I felt guilty and tried to distance myself as a result.” His words were a bit of a surprise to his mates but they knew Yuuri had more to say and thus kept their mouths shut. At least for the time being. “I hurt you both in the process and I’m so sorry for that. Yuuko reminded me of how silly my feelings were because even if they're not mine, it doesn't mean I won't love our children any less."

The pair could only stare at Yuuri in amazement as the realization began to sink in. 

"This entire time, I've felt inferior.” Yuuri continued. “Sometimes I can't even believe I'm a part of this pack because there's nothing special about me and I'm reminded of how ordinary I really am and that a beta like me doesn't stand a chance against an alpha..."

Immediately, Yuri reached up to grip at the beta’s shoulders and shook him. "That isn't true! I don’t care that you’re a beta!" 

“Yuuri you’re extraordinary!” Victor added further. “Please believe us!”

Yuuri simply smiled at them—his heart swelling as his hands moved to cup Yuri’s face in his and he brought them closer; just enough for their noses to touch. "I know that now. And I want to tell you both how wrong I am to have believed that...” He said, glancing over to Victor briefly and sighing contently as he felt both mates arms wrap around him. “I made you worry and I stressed you out. From now on, I'm going to do my best to tell you both how I'm feeling."

"You better…" Yuri murmured with a pout before pressing forward and kissing Yuuri deeply.

Above them, Victor chuckled, leaning down to kiss the back of Yuri’s neck and sucking gently at his mating mark. The action made Yuri moan softly against Yuuri’s mouth and as soon as he pulled away, Victor turned his head to kiss him and then swooped in to steal another from their beta. The kiss was brief and although Victor pulled away with a whine, he watched lovingly as Yuri tucked himself closer into Yuuri’s embrace.

They were going to be okay in the end, Victor thought. He was more than certain of it as he gathered them both up in his arms and held them tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still alive and still writing for this series! The process of writing is still super slow for me though so please forgive me <3 Anyways, I do hope you enjoyed this because I've been meaning to write more stories focused on Yuuri. If its not Yuri its Victor most of the time and I felt like it was time to give Yuuri the spotlight he so deserves as well as to bring in more of his character and how it still effects him even years after the present canon.


End file.
